through the years and far away
by leonhartous
Summary: the decades disappear like sinking ships. — set of seven drabbles for tumblr's rainbow snowcone week
1. berry blue

**Title:** through the years and far away  
**Fandom:** Rise of the Guardians  
**Characters:** Jack, Tooth and mentions of the other Guardians  
**Genre:** General/Romance  
**Warnings: **Author is not a fluent english speaker. This came out sounding sort of stupid and clichéd, sorry.

* * *

_berry blue_

_dear moon shining bright on the sky; I think I might have fallen in love_

It wasn't really a surprise for him when he discovered Tooth loved fruit. Her favor for shiny white teeth probably speaking louder when she said she preferred freshly picked strawberries than the harmful chocolate and other mouth watering sweets that Bunnymund took so much pride on. It always ended on a small quarrel between them - quite amusing to watch if you asked him - with lots of _"it's your sweets that make all the cavities appear!" _and _"bloody hell Tooth! They would all fall out anyways"._ It was always like that, they would throw daggers at each other before properly apologizing with something like _"I know it's just your job, sorry"._

The real surprise came much time later.

When winter season was over Jack would always visit one of his Guardian companions to kill some time and help them out if ever needed. Since last time he visited Sandy – which was quite disastrous, since he slept for almost two weeks in a row thanks to all the dream sand on the island – the boisterous winter spirit decided he would visit Tooth instead. Maybe she needed help with the teeth collecting again, she could always use an extra pair of hands.

Arriving at the palace he was almost instantly greeted by a horde of smiling little fairies, some even checked his teeth to see if he was taking good care of them, it was as awkward as it was endearing.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack called out and the little one automatically sat down by her favorite spot on his shoulder. "Do you know where Tooth is? I wanted to ask if you guys need any help."

The fairy chirped, a smile on her face while pointing to the palace's gardens.

"Oh, she's taking a break?" The fact that he never failed to understand what the little one meant was a pleasant surprise to him. "Great, I'll go talk to her then." Baby Tooth waved at him before returning to her duties, a knowing tiny smile gracing her lips while doing so.

Jack went down to the gardens, a strange anxiety tightening his chest. Weird, pleasing, it went from his heart until his tiptoes and it was a never-ending mystery to him, why he felt like that when he was around her. Three hundred years alone probably took its toll on his perception of his own feelings, he guessed. The boy knew he felt good when Tooth was around, so he always tried to keep in touch, it was as simple as that and complicated at the same time.

That was why he always choose to ignore the feeling instead.

"Tooth! Are you there?" He called while looking around. The place never failed to make him gape in awe, fruit trees and flowers everywhere, the falling petals dancing with the Northern Wind and the faint smell of freshness and summer in the air. It was one of his favorite sights on Earth, but his favorite part was the mural on the rock walls: a beautiful, colorful painting that represented everything that Tooth was. He always caught himself staring at it for some reason.

Just like he was doing right now, the details and the story he was too afraid to ask for making his chest feel just a little bit tighter.

"Oh! Hi, Jack!" The sudden appearance on her voice startled him, not that a prankster like him would ever admit it out loud.

"Hi, Tooth!" Jack greeted her scratching the back of his head sheepishly. It was almost embarrassing, the fact that for the briefest moment he was at a loss of words.

"So, what brings you here?" The fairy queen asked tilting her head to the side. "You are not much of a fan of warm weather."

"I just wanted to ask if you needed any help?" He laughed a little. "Winter season is over and I'm getting bored."

"Bored? That coming from the Guardian of Fun is quite something! I could always use your help, Jack!" The way she brightened up was terribly endearing and made that warm feeling appear again inside his chest. _Ignore it_. "I was going to pick some fruits and blossoms right now, do you want to do that or do you prefer to collect teeth with the fairies?"

"That's okay for me." The boy gave her a quizzical look. "The fruit I understand, but what are the blossoms for?"

"To make syrup! It's delicious, you'll see! The fairies love it, and I always give some to North, Bunny and Sandy." Tooth paused for a bit. "What makes me remember, this will be the first time I'll give it to you too!"

"You give some for me too?" Receiving gifts wasn't something he grew used to, and the sad look she gave him told so many things, but mainly _"I'm sorry you were alone for so long"_. Jack didn't like it when she looked so sad, _so not Tooth_, and he instantly brightened his expression. "Thank you!"

"So, shall we begin?"

Something Jack learned that day was that Tooth was an awesome teacher. She told him what fruit and blossom to pick, how to look if they were ripe enough, if they were poisonous or not. It was interesting, and the excited way she spoke about everything was so contagious it was way too hard to not have fun.

While picking some berries from a tree the boy looked at the mural again, now more closely. He realized some tiny details that weren't there the first time he saw it and a whole new part added to it. He wondered if Tooth painted those by herself.

"That mural is beautiful." He said out loud before giving the thought proper thinking. "I'm glad it's not damaged from that time"

"Thank you! I love it…" Tooth flew to his side, tiny elderberry blossoms on her hand. "I was so happy when Bunny said it could be fixed."

"What?" It escapes and he dreads how his own words can be so uncontrolled sometimes. "Cottontail fixed it?" The old nickname now sounding just two tones bitter, something Jack himself couldn't understand.

"I never told you?" She looked at the painting on the wall so fondly it made him hurt. "He was the one who painted it."

"Oh…" And somehow the boy could imagine it; Bunnymund painting that wall with the same fondness Tooth was looking at it, brush strokes precise and with a never-ending thirst for perfection. Green eyes looking for the right hue of pink and lilac and _Tooth_.

"Sometimes when it's not Ester season he comes here to visit." She looked around while giggling. "He planted all those trees and flowers, actually. He says that if he didn't it would be a waste of good land."

Jack looked at the berries on his hand and at the mural on the wall, an ugly feeling building up inside of him. It was frustrating, to not know what that meant. If he stopped to think about it, it only made sense that they had more memories together; they were friends for more time than he could ever imagine. But the logic didn't stop the darn unpleasant feeling from spreading throughout his body.

Bunnymund was spring and hope. He could give her flowers and fruit and beautiful paintings. And what could Jack ever be able to offer her? A snow day that would melt as soon as the first layer of ice reached her palace? He was just a winter spirit and the thought made him hurt more than he would like to admit. The worst part was that he didn't even know why all these feelings were passing through him; the ugly one that made him resent Bunny – a _friend_ –, the good one that made him feel happy when Tooth was around and why he was thinking about what he could ever offer to her?

_What was going on with him?_

The elderberry blossom syrup Tooth made was delicious; sweet and welcoming just like her.

_dear moon, please make her fall in love with me too._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Couldn't resist writing confused and jealous Jack, sorry. I apologize for any mistakes regarding grammar, spelling or language in general. So, this is my first drabble for the Rainbow Snowcone week on tumblr, I just hope I can make one per day like I was planning to.


	2. stalemate

**Title:** through the years and far away  
**Fandom:** Rise of the Guardians  
**Characters:** Jack, Tooth and mentions of the other Guardians  
**Genre:** General/Romance  
**Warnings: **Author is not a fluent english speaker. This one ended up short, sorry about that.

* * *

_stalemate_

Between them, it always ends in a draw.

There are all those hints here and there; the look that lingers just a second to long, the small smiles that seem like an automatic reaction, secrets whispered close – _very close_ – to willing ears, the breath enclosed by words and that tickles and brings warmth to pale cheeks. The feeling – _that feeling_ – is everywhere, it's dripping like honey from every action, every word, everything that was left lingering in the air – a kind comment, a touch -, the mystery of the unknown quite thrilling and bringing shivers to inattentive spines.

The hints and the signs are all there, ensnared on their interactions like thin paper to glue, but there's just one thing missing; the final proof to ease their anxieties. A final confession. Three words, eight letters, infinite possibilities.

(_I love you_)

And it's all about the way that phrase gets stuck on their throats, not really returning to their chests or setting free to the world to hear; the way it's impossible to let them out, the fear of rejection too great to be promptly ignored. A silly fear, they both know, but it's still there, it's there and it's as haunting as a nightmare, long dark fingers squeezing their necks and making it impossible to breath. Fear of not deciphering the signs on the right way, of not being self-conscious, of misinterpreting _I like you_ to _I love you_.

(_And there's a huge difference there, two letters bringing an abyss_)

So, it will always end in a draw. A draw when fingers touch and no words come out, a draw when a knowing smile brings a warm feeling and then silence – dreadful silence -, a draw in a game that has no real losers since it's won a long time ago. It will take time until they realize that it's not really about winning or losing, that it's about who will gather all the clues and uncover this mystery - that is no mystery at all - and say _it_ out loud.

_I love you, secretly._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I apologize for any grammar, spelling or any other mistakes concerning language (also sorry for this being so short). 2 out of 7, five more to go. I wonder if anyone has any prompt suggestions? Seriously, I would very much appreciate them. Pretty please?


	3. dosage

**Title:** through the years and far away  
**Fandom:** Rise of the Guardians  
**Characters:** Jack, Tooth and mentions of the other Guardians  
**Genre:** General/Romance  
**Warnings: **Author is not a fluent english speaker. The translation to the quote is at the end of the drabble. SUGGESTIVE STUFF.

* * *

_dosage_

"_Aqui estou, pronto para me aplicar com mais algumas doses cavalares de você, se assim me permitir. E eu já não mais vivo sem essa morfina que eu batizei com o teu nome, há alguns meses atrás." _– _Lucas Silveira_

It is surprising sometimes, how much touch craved he can be.

There are days when he is distant, three hundred years of loneliness speaking louder – _demanding_ - for a need of space. Days where he hangs himself on his staff and stares far away into the distant horizon, with blue eyes thoughtful, quiet and unsure. It makes her chest tighten on unexplainable manners, heart pounding underneath the safeness of her ribcage. Times like that are so very rare, but she never denies him those small moments of solitude he still needs. Loneliness to think, to ponder about all these new relationships he has never been really used to, to wonder if he is indeed deserving of their kindness, of her warmth.

Tooth always gives him space, but whenever she feels he is thinking _too much_ she flies to his side, tiny hands squeezing broad shoulders until they finally relax under her fingers, deep blue eyes staring back at her with something akin to shyness – gratitude, _Jack_ - glimmering inside them.

Sometimes her touches scare him, the briefest contact with his skin making him flinch. It hurts a little bit – small cracks appearing at the corners of her heart -, when this happen, but the fairy queen knows that it is more out of fear than anything else. Fear, fear of growing used to something and then loosing it forever and – losing precious things – is something he grew too used to in the past centuries. Jack is just a _boy_ and, even though she looks the same age as him, she is so much older. Tooth can be patient; she can endure those small moments of sadness. She can, because all she wants is to be by his side forever.

Besides, he always makes it up to her. Always.

Jack has his own ways of showing his affection. The lovely whisper at her ear, a confession written on snowflakes, intrinsic details embroidered on his ice creations – feathers, the glistening eyes -, he is not good with words and she has always known that, but there is no one more skillful on the art of _demonstrating_ than him.

Sometimes, he needs touch. The winter spirit needs to visit her on the palace and bury his face on her neck – never really failing on distracting her form her work. He needs to caress and needs to feel all of her against him, the small of her body pressed flush against his own, he needs to see the faint hue of red coloring her cheeks, the way her voice cracks when she is embarrassed, says he needs it like he needs _air_ and she is so overwhelmed by it all that in the end she is the one that can barely breath.

The sensation of his cold chapped lips softly covering her own is so good, so right it is enough to tear her apart, heart breaking with the perfection of it all. Jack kisses like a conqueror, taking and making her legs tremble. His hands ghosting on her spine, on her waist… And when they collide like the waves on the shore they adored to watch the sunset, hips moving, hot breaths escaping their throats, their dance synchronized with their voices; she is overcome with so much emotion it is enough to make her cry. Cry, when he murmurs against her ear the deepest secret of all.

When Jack sees the silver tears staining her face he worries, kisses them all away while whispering, _"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"_ And he covers her whole body with caresses and the ever so soft touch of his lips like he was worshipping a goddess of love and beauty. Tooth would always reassure him, hold his face close to her own _"I'm sorry, it's just that"_ whispers hushed between them.

(_It's just that I love you so, so much_)

They held each other tight until morning came.

_So here I am, ready to have a few more doses of you, if you let me. And I can no longer live without that morphine that I baptized with your name a few months ago._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I apologize for any mistakes concerning language in general. I'm not a fluent speaker. This was supposed to be something like _"a daily dosage of each other"_ but I don't know… Also, I wanted to ask if I'm doing well with characterization? Are they sounding OOC or something…? If they are I promise to try harder the next time.

I wonder if I made it on time… In my time zone it's still technically Tuesday. So, 3 out of 7! Let's keep on going!


	4. stella cadente

**Title:** through the years and far away  
**Fandom:** Rise of the Guardians  
**Characters:** Jack, Tooth and mentions of the other Guardians  
**Genre:** General/Romance  
**Warnings: **Author is not a fluent english speaker.

* * *

_stella cadente_

The stars are her only confidants.

When there is no one else around - not many teeth to collect, no tiny fairy to guide - Toothiana likes to speak with the stars shinning high above. She knows they are as alive as every creature breathing on the earth, they are alive and they are her friends since a long time ago; when she used to cry over wings and feathers that started to grow on the body of a girl too young to know better. She speaks to them; tell them her secrets, her worries… Talks excitedly about her other friends, the nice Russian man who creates wonder like no other, the pooka who is proud but kind, the one who spreads dreams on all of the land…

Talks about the boy who stole her heart just a second too quickly.

Her lilac eyes stare at her distant friends, a lovely glimmer inside them while she speaks about him. The way the Northern Wind loves the winter spirit and carries him around with grace and speed, the tiny freckles covering his cheeks, the blue coloring his eyes, the youthful laugh that brings a shiver to her spine and – suddenly, but not so suddenly – she realizes how pathetic she must sound, lovesickness consuming her from inside and devouring everything on its way. It's embarrassing, humiliating to think so much about one person, to have her knees going weak and her heartbeat grow faster. It's so against her own moral code of always remaining strong, of always behaving like the queen she is, that it almost makes her want to cry.

The stars shine brighter as if comforting her, their light covering her form and bringing hope to a heart that breaks from too much love overflowing.

Little did she know that – where winter grows stronger – a boy confided the same troubles to the Moon, his heart beating fast and body trembling, too many emotions he was not used feeling.

When a shooting star crosses the sky, they make the same wish.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Oh god I'm so late with this I'm sorry! D:

If everything goes as planned, I'll be able to post all the missing ones today or tomorrow.


End file.
